


Day 27 - Sick

by Amuah



Series: Haikyuu!! Writober 2020 [27]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27746287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuah/pseuds/Amuah
Summary: It should have been funny. It was spontaneous, and exactly the kind of humor he and Iwaizumi had. But he was already having a shitty day, his anxiety rearing its ugly head. The caption didn’t help, either. He knew what Iwaizumi meant, knew that he was implying that Oikawa was worthless.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Haikyuu!! Writober 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994824
Comments: 4
Kudos: 142





	Day 27 - Sick

_Ding_. Oikawa looked over at his phone, now lit up with a new message from ‘Iwa-Chan~’ and quickly picked up the device. It was rare that Iwaizumi ever texted first so he quickly tapped into the messages with his boyfriend, who was apparently texting him during work.

A video captioned _‘I think we both know what you are’_ was the newest text. He tapped into it, not knowing what to expect. It was a meme, a girl with her friend in the grocery store. He turned up his volume before he tapped the video and set it on top of his homework.

“You see how I can’t scan myself? It’s because I’m priceless.”

“Or you’re not worth anything.”

“Oh–”

It should have been funny. It was spontaneous, and exactly the kind of humor he and Iwaizumi had. But he was already having a shitty day, his anxiety rearing its ugly head. The caption didn’t help, either. He knew what Iwaizumi meant, knew that he was implying that Oikawa was worthless.

But he hadn’t needed someone to tell him that. He already knew it. Oikawa’s face scrunched up, trying to prevent the tears from slipping. His phone blinked off on its own, Oikawa allowing the screen to flip to black as he cradled his head in his hands to try to control his breathing, leaving the messages on read.

He and Iwaizumi had been dating for months now, but it still felt as if Oikawa was carrying their own relationship on his own, that Iwaizumi didn’t care enough to truly put in the effort. It didn’t help that he was always insulting, always making sure Oikawa didn’t feel too good about himself.

He had pretended that it didn’t faze him, and it didn’t use to. Iwaizumi had always been like that, and Oikawa had accepted it, had fallen in love with him despite it. But some part of him had hoped that he would have softened if they were together, would give him more loving stares and careful touches. But they had gotten nowhere without Oikawa taking initiative.

Eventually, the setter moved to his bed, breathing still shaky. Shame and fear had washed over him in waves, Oikawa finally calming a little when he heard the front door open. He tensed once more, hoping it was his parents. He didn’t think he could handle Iwaizumi right now.

“Oi, Shittykawa.” Oikawa’s prayers were not answered. He stayed silent, hearing the door close and lock before steps made their way up the stairs. He closed his eyes, willing himself to be composed. Oikawa sat up in bed, opening his eyes and flashing a bright smile when his boyfriend entered the room.

Iwaizumi took in the room, still organized as usual, but with Oikawa’s homework still sitting unfinished on his desk. Usually, the brunette would have his work done by the time Iwaizumi came over. Next Oikawa watched his eyebrows knit together, hoping he didn’t notice his surely puffy eyes. Once again no one heard his plea.

“What is it this time, Crappykawa?” His tone was gruff and annoyed, definitely not the voice of someone who wanted to hear what he had to say. Oikawa was sure he was just saying out of formality, anyway.

“Nothing, Iwa, I’m fine.” Iwaizumi frowned at hearing only half his usual nickname and Oikawa brushing off whatever issues clearly showed in his face, no matter how bright he tried to make his smile.

Iwaizumi sighed, sounding annoyed once again before gripping a hand in his hair in frustration. “Well, it’s clearly _not_ nothing. You’ve been crying, I’m not that dense, dumbass.” 

Oikawa’s anger flared, a sharp _‘well you definitely are if you still can’t see what you’re doing to me’_ barely keeping to the recesses of his mind. 

“It’s nothing you need to worry about,” his voice shaking a little on the last word, tears stinging his eyes once more. It wasn’t logical, he had already cried himself out, but seeing Iwaizumi in front of him, scrutinizing him, filled him with a despair he couldn’t fathom. 

“God, just _tell me_ , Oikawa. I can’t help you if you don’t let me know what’s wrong!” he said. It pained Oikawa to know that the only time he could get Iwaizumi to say his real name was when he was about to cry. He knew if Iwaizumi pushed him anymore that he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from running his mouth and ruining his relationship so instead he turned away, glistening eyes blinking as he stared at the pattern in his blanket intently.

“Just– just _leave_ , Iwa. I can’t–” he sighed, trying to get a hold of his emotions. “You can’t help me right now.” Iwaizumi was at a loss for words, Oikawa was always sharing his emotions, always talking about his feelings. It was something Iwaizumi had always found annoying but was now frustrated Oikawa wouldn’t tell him anything.

“No, no tell me what’s wrong. I’m your _boyfriend_ , for Christ’s sake, not to mention your best friend. If you can’t tell me, who can you tell?” The question was rhetorical but Oikawa couldn’t stop his answer, just as he suspected.

“Someone who didn’t _cause it_.” He looked up, meeting Iwaizumi’s gaze. He knew he was mad, knew his eyes were dark with menacing, just like his tone. Iwaizumi took a step back, not expecting the sharp response. 

“What?” he asked softly, seemingly not having processed Oikawa’s words yet. It was his turn to run a frustrated hand through his rumpled hair, knowing he hadn’t wanted to snap. _Too late now,_ he thought to himself.

“I can’t tell _you_ because you’ll just tell me that I’m overreacting, being dramatic. You don’t _get_ it, Iwaizumi. You don’t seem to understand that I have issues just like anyone else. And then you send me things like _this_ –” He unlocked and held up his phone, unable to stop his tirade. “–Only confirming to me that you and everyone else, including _myself_ , think I’m worthless. I’m _sick of it_ , Iwaizumi. Would it kill you to be nice to me?” He didn’t let Iwaizumi answer. 

“You said it, I’m dating you, but it seems like you couldn’t give less of a shit about me, _Iwa-chan_.” Oikawa spit out the nickname like venom, salty drops following the same path they had earlier that day. He took shuddering gasps, lungs not taking in enough air as he stared harshly at his boyfriend.

The man in question looked shocked, definitely not expecting any of that. A moment of silence passed between them, then two. Oikawa couldn’t help but regret his statement, hoping to god he hadn’t just ruined his relationship.

Iwaizumi walked slowly over to where Oikawa still sat on his bed, doing the same as he turned to face the brunette. He held out his arms but Oikawa didn’t rush into them as he usually would. He stared warily at his palms instead. “Tooru, come here.” Iwaizumi’s voice sent a shiver down his spine, saying his given name as he rarely did. He still didn’t move, though, and after a few seconds, he put his hands down awkwardly on the bed.

“God, Oikawa, I’m so sorry. I didn’t realize I was hurting you this much. I never would have–” Even now he struggled to get the words out. Oikawa bit his lip bitterly. “I never knew, Tooru I’m sorry.” Oikawa’s cheeks stung as the new tears ran over where Oikawa had roughly wiped them away earlier but didn’t stop as he slowly leaned into Iwaizumi who brought his hands up to card through Oikawa’s hair gently.

“You mean the world to me, Tooru. I love you so much, and I don’t think I can ever forgive myself for making you feel this way.” Oikawa sniffled at his words, clinging gently to Iwaizumi’s work shirt.

“I’m just so sick of feeling like no one cares, Hajime. I’m tired of feeling alone.” The words came out as a whisper, his innermost thoughts finally addressed.

“I’ll be here forever, baby. You’re never getting rid of me. As long as you want me here, I’ll stay,” Iwaizumi said, pulling Oikawa to him and laying them both down together on the setter’s bed, facing each other.

Oikawa didn’t respond, instead letting out all his pent-up emotions into his boyfriend’s jacket, crying as Iwaizumi embraced him, neither of them ever wanting to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> YO ANYONE WANNA TALK ABOUT TODAY'S EPISODE (S4 Ep22 - Pitons) WITH ME???? I'M D Y I N G
> 
> (Also next week we get Oikawa content and GOD I'M SO READY)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome :)


End file.
